Fanfiction dot net
by Ayantara
Summary: Hermione has happened upon the website What happens when she shares her discovery with her friends? This is a one shot. I really don't know how I could continue this. Also, I have rated it T for sexual content, but no, it is not a romance.


Hermione sighed. She knew the muggle world had the textbooks on Harry Potter and that J.K Rowling had made them interesting. She knew that the muggles were bound to make up stories about he characters, but the website was ridiculous.

Alright, she would admit that she was a little curious on what they would come up with ant that yes, she was mostly curious on who she got pared up with in the romance fics, but this was just sickening. 'I mean really!' she thought to herself. It seems that her and Draco as a couple was the most popular, and that she could live with. He was hott despite the fact that he was an arrogant prick. But they couldn't leave it at that. There were stories about her and Ron, her and Harry, and her and Remus, and her and Sirius. She had even read one with her and Snape. That one had nearly made her sick.

She had found ones where Ginny was a slut. She had found those that portrayed her as evil. She had even found quite a few that had Ginny in love with Tom Riddle. That was absolutely absurd. She and Harry had gotten married two years ago. The most sickening romance fic that involved Ginny had been a love affair between her and Ron.

Some of these stories had sex so detailed and so amazing that she had nearly called her boyfriend over to stay the night. Really, the sex was impossible. Nobody could hit orgasm that many times in one night. It would kill them.

Hermione sighed again and reached to turn off her computer. These stories were utterly ridiculous. Besides, she couldn't just sit around and read all day; she had a party to set up. People would arrive at her apartment at six tonight. It was ten o'clock now.

The party was being held for all the order members who had survived the last battle. It was an annual thing and was held at a different house/apartment every year. This time she had volunteered. It was the fourth anniversary of Voldemort's death.

Everybody would be there except Dumbledore, McGonagall, and her boyfriend (a muggle) and everyone meant everyone. Even Sirius would be there. Dumbledore, after years of research, had finally found a way to reverse the veil. This would be his first anniversary party.

Harry and Ginny would officially announce their impending parenthood. That wouldn't be a big surprise though because Mrs. Weasly had pretty much told everybody anyway. Draco would be there too. He had turned to helping the order after his father had broken out of Azkaban and brutally murdered his mother. He had loved his mother. Ron was coming with his fiancé Lavender. Hermione was just dieing to know if they had set a date yet. Remus would be there too. He wasn't as depressed or tired as he used to be. Together, she, Draco, and Snape had been working on a cure for lycanthropy and they had, after two years of work, come up with a cure. Those weren't even half the people that would be there. In fact, that wasn't even an eighth. The order had been a huge organization at the very end.

Hermione grinned wickedly. Maybe if the party got too dull, she would let them read some of the more…hmmm… sexually active romance stories. She wondered what they would think of these muggle stories.

Hermione busied herself for the next several hours by putting up streamers, setting up Christmas lights around the wall, and hanging a very large sign that said "Happy Anniversary Freedom!" It had colors sparking up on it randomly and a lighting bolt that would fork across the banner every now and then.

After she was finished decorating she applied herself to cooking up edible food in the kitchen. She baked a very large cake; she even made cookies and brownies. She had already decided on Japanese food. She cooked up some fried rice and placed a warming spell on it to keep it warm until the guests ate it. She made some teriyaki chicken. She also prepared steak, shrimp, and scallops in the Japanese style. She hoped everybody would like it

By the time she had finished with her preparations, it was 4:30. She sighed and got into a nice hot shower. She stood under the spray and let the water relax her. After she deemed herself clean, she stepped out and wrapped up in a towel, she strolled to her closet. There she pulled out her favorite and most comfortable pair of jeans: a pair of dark, tight, hip huggers. She went over to her chest of drawers and pulled out a tight red tank top with the words Phoenix in bold black letters. Underneath the words was a feather, also black.

Hermione picked up her wand from the dresser and dried her hair with a simple spell. She then brushed it thoroughly. Her honey brown hair was now so long, down to her waist, that the weight of it pulled it pretty much straight. After she finished brushing it, she pulled it up into a loose bun, and then she went to her jewelry box. She pulled out a pair of silver hoop earrings and attached them to the bottom holes of her ears. She selected a pair of silver diamond studs out of her earring collection and put them in her top holes. She then chose her favorite choker to wear that night. It was a black ribbon with small ruby dangling from the center of it. She reverently tied it around her neck. It had been a gift from Remus for finding the cure to lycanthropy. He conveniently forgot the Slytherins that had helped her.

Hermione grinned to herself remembering how happy he had been when he remained human that first full moon after he had taken it. She also remembered that party that was held on that night in celebration. She bent down and put on her black heels. She loved these shoes, not only did they look good; they were semi-comfortable too. Lastly, she put on her watch. It was 5:55. People would begin flooing in and apparating there soon.

Hermione went into the kitchen and began uncovering all the bowls of food. Harry soon joined her.

"Ginny will be here soon, but I thought I'd get here in time to talk to you. Despite the fact that I have a wife, I still love you too."

Hermione grinned, "I hope she doesn't find out about the two of us, she might not like it that you still harbor feelings for me."

There was a pop and Ron apparated straight to the kitchen. "Lavender said she was going to be a while, something about a bad hair day, I didn't see anything wrong though." He saw Harry. "Hey Harry, can't keep our best girl all to yourself!"

Hermione burst out laughing, "All right you two, what do you want? It can't be homework, so come on, spit it out." They both began to make their protests at once, saying things like they just love her, and bull like that. She gave them both a very stern look and they fell quiet.

Ron sighed, "We were hoping that you made that chocolate peanut butter fudge that only you know how to make." Ron looked rather sheepish. Hermione laughed again.

"Always thinking with your stomach. Don't worry Ron, I made it, I knew you would want it."

Ron and Harry smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Mione," said Harry. Both boys had huge smiles on their faces as they imagined tasting her fudge. They hugged her simultaneously and then started talking to each other about quiditch and hormonal spouses/ fiancés. Hermione grinned to herself. Those boys would never change.

It was about fifteen minutes until the next guest arrived, and after that, they all seemed to arrive at once. Her apartment was filled with laughter and talking and music. Someone, Ginny she thought, had brought all her favorite music and the Weird Sisters was not blasting throughout the rooms. The butterbeer and the fire whiskey were freely and happily given to all. Sirius was even dancing on the coffee table.

Hermione shouted over the noise to Ginny, "Hey, do you know what it's going to be yet?"

"Not yet Hermione, but we have decided on names! Would you like to here them?"

"Of course Ginny! You know I'm dieing of curiosity. Come on, tell me."

"Alright, alright, I'll tell you," laughed Ginny. "If it's a girl, we're going to name her Lily Iris Potter. If it's a boy, we'll name him Harry James Potter Jr." Ginny laughed again. "You don't know how happy Harry will be if he ends up being a boy."

"Oh, I have some idea. He's been telling me that he has been trying to convince you to make him a junior if he's a boy every time we talk. I'm really very happy for you and him Ginny."

"Ginny laughed, I know you are Hermione. The party is great, but you need to mingle a bit more with your guests," said Ginny sternly.

"Alright, if you don't want to talk to me, I'm going to go talk to Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan over there."

"Fine with me," said Ginny over her shoulder as she walked over to Harry and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Hermione laughed and made her way over to the two afore mentioned boys. She joined their conversation about the ministry easily.

About six hours later, the party was winding down. Only Harry, Ginny, Ron, Draco, Sirius, Remus, and Snape were left. Hermione remembered her computer and the stories that could be found on it and couldn't help the smirk that formed on her face. Draco, whom she had been talking to, gave her a questioning look.

"Um Hermione, what are you smirking at?"

"Oh nothing, actually, something. Come on, I want to show you something." She then turned to the rest of the people in the room and shouted, "Hey, all of you, I've got something I want you to read!"

"Oh, surprise, surprise, for entertainment, Hermione has us read," shouted someone in the room.

Hermione made a face in the general direction that the voice had come from and then replied, "I think that you will find this exceptionally interesting." She led them all over to her computer and clicked it on. Everybody was actually quite curious. Hermione clicked onto the Internet and then clicked on her favorites bar. The first story she decided to show them was Comfort, written under the pen name Andrian1. She left them to read it, preferring to sit on her black leather sofa instead. About fifteen minutes later, Remus came over to her with a sly look on his face. He pulled her up into his arms.

"Hermione, are you trying to insinuate something by having us read that?"

"Who me? Why, that would be highly inappropriate." Her grin was highly suggestive.

Remus bent and kissed her on the mouth. "Despite the fact that you are nineteen years younger than me, I could never love another!"

Hermione was roughly yanked from his arms and pulled into the arms of Sirius Black. Apparently they had moved on to another story. "Hands off my wife!" he roared at Remus. They both burst out laughing. Sirius had barely kissed her before she was yanked into Ron's arms. Her bun had fallen completely out and her hair now fell freely down her back.

"According to your stories, everybody knew from first year that we would fall madly in love with each other and get married in the end! How bout it Hermione? Would you like to fall madly in love with me like you were destined to?" Hermione laughed.

"Oh Ron, if I'm destined to, how ever shall I resist your charms?"

"Well you're going to have to," came Draco's voice as he too pulled her into his arms. "My bad ass personality makes you fall hopelessly in love with me and you love convinces me that blood isn't everything. In the end, we have amazing sex in the heads common room."

"Yes, I thought that was what happened," said Hermione, trying and failing to keep a straight face. Harry came up and pulled Draco to him.

"I love you Draco, now, according to the stories, me and you are supposed to bury our differences and have amazing gay sex."

Draco looked somewhat afraid. "Your kidding right?"

"Of course he is," said Ginny firmly. "Harry Potter, you are not leaving me for a boy."

"Of course not Mrs. Potter," reassured Harry.

"Do you really think that I would fall for him?" Draco snidely remarked.

Snape walked over to them looking particularly queasy. "Those stories are absolutely inappropriate."

"So you found the stories written by those sick bastards that think you and I would make a charming couple?" Everybody in the room shuddered in disgust.

"Yes I did and I don't appreciate being forced to read such disgusting material."

"Oh Professor Snape, nobody was forcing you to read anything. You could have left the computer at any time," laughed Ron from over by the computer where he had returned.

Hermione sighed to herself. She couldn't believe that people, even muggles, could come up with such sick stories. Oh well, she thought to herself, as long as I know the truth who cares? And surrounded by her friends, she really didn't care.


End file.
